


Альфа-Центавра

by Missouri1, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missouri1/pseuds/Missouri1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Только от желания Джареда зависит, перейдут ли их отношения на новый уровень





	Альфа-Центавра

«Это какая-то Альфа-Центавра», — подумал Джаред, впервые попав в ту самую квартиру. Мягкий, почти по щиколотку зеленый ковролин, потолок, утыканный лампочками, рассеянный свет из-под плинтусов и Дженсен в центре лофта — нереальный, инопланетный. 

— Эй, — заорал Джаред, — я пришел! 

Он испугался, что Дженсен его не услышит. Джаред привык быть источником шума, а тут все, что он сделал: хлопнул входной дверью, шуршал одеждой, раздеваясь, шмыгнул оттаивающим с холода носом — исчезло. Квартира жрала звуки как не в себя.

— Я вижу, Джей, — отозвался Дженсен, подошел ближе, протянул руку к волосам Джареда, дотронулся легко, невесомо, давая возможность отстраниться. — Не сбежишь? Сейчас самое время, если что.

Он ждал ответа. Стоял близко, почти вплотную, так, что Джаред чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. 

Рука в волосах — пальцы Дженсена перебирали пряди, задевали скулу, ухо. Ласкали как будто украдкой. 

Джаред растерялся, все его сомнения и опасения нахлынули с новой силой. Он отступил на шаг:

— Дженс, я не…

Не хочу? Не буду? Не готов?

И встретился глазами с Дженсеном. Взгляд у него был чистый. Прозрачная весенняя зелень. Ровный, теплый, почти нежный взгляд. В эту секунду Джаред с пронзительной ясностью осознал, что Дженсен не врет, Джаред действительно может уйти и ничего между ними не изменится. Все останется как было — и пьяные посиделки, и ночные игры в приставку, и бесконечные дубли на площадке, и даже отменный секс. И они никогда не вернутся сюда. Точнее он, Джаред, не вернется. Дженсен не позовет. Его — не позовет. 

На самом деле выбор прост — остаться и получить всего Дженсена или уйти и довольствоваться надводной, парадной частью. На самом деле выбора у Джареда никогда не было, с самой первой их встречи.

— Не сбегу, — уверено ответил Джаред, может, опять чуть громче, чем следует, и увидел, как дрогнули в намеке на улыбку губы Дженсена, и безмятежность взгляда сменилась целой бурей эмоций — радостью, удивлением, облегчением и жарким, распаляющим желанием. 

Джаред притянул Дженсена к себе, обнял, поцеловал в висок, коротко, быстро и шепотом, подчеркивая торжественность момента, спросил:

— На колени сразу становиться, или я сперва в туалет сбегаю?

Дженсен в его объятьях напрягся. Джаред испугался, что ляпнул что-то не то, и начал усилено вспоминать, что успел узнать про БДСМ. Ну точно, налажал. Схватил, сжал, разрешения не спросил… Пока Джаред думал, Дженсена в его руках начало подозрительно потряхивать. Джаред срочно его отпустил, склонил голову и пробормотал:

— Извини, господин, можно мне в туалет?

Дженсен перестал сдерживаться и заржал в полный голос, звонко, искренне.

— Бля, чо за хуйня? — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Откуда?

— Эм, гугл? Тематические сайты там… всякие.

Дженсен сделал большие глаза и произнес беззвучно, одними губами:

— О-ху-еть! 

Джаред не удержался и тоже рассмеялся, и напряжение ушло. Все встало на свои места. Это же просто они, Дженсен и Джаред, как ни крути, в какую обертку не заворачивай.

— Я еще и пару видеоуроков посмотрел, знаешь ли, — довольно сообщил Джаред, когда отсмеялся.

— Меня угораздило влюбиться в отличника, — Дженсен тяжело вздохнул. — Давай, иди уже, куда собирался.

Когда Джаред вернулся, Дженсен сидел за барной стойкой в дальнем углу лофта и крутил в руке стакан с кубиками льда, залитыми чем-то темным. Джаред подошел, встал рядом.

— Выпьешь? — предложил Дженсен. — Кола или, может, что покрепче?

— Не, не хочу, — Джареду и правда не хотелось пить.

Жутко хотелось трахаться. Дженсена хотелось. Стащить его с табурета, разложить на стойке и вдумчиво выебать. Трахать его, красивущего, и самому себе не верить, что делаешь это. Смотреть в его глаза, почти черные, с тонким ободком яркой зеленой радужки, словно под ударной дозой кокса, и знать, что это из-за него, из-за Джареда, наркота ни при чем. Когда Дженсен близок к финалу, он растекается, прикусывает губу, закидывает назад голову и затихает. Задерживает дыхание. И тут очень важно не сбавить темп, не сбиться, дотерпеть, чтоб увидеть, как сладкая судорога пробежит по его лицу, услышать, как он тихо и протяжно выдохнет «ах…аааа». И на каждом толчке Джареда член Дженсена будет выплескивать вязкую сперму, и только когда он дернется на сухую, Джаред сможет себя отпустить. 

— Раздевайся, Джей, — сказал Дженсен, и его слова сбили Джареда с мысли. 

Джаред раздевался под внимательным взглядом Дженсена и думал, как так у него получается вести. Вот вроде ничего особенного не делает, даже сейчас сидит с этим дурацким бокалом, смотрит, а Джаред готов кожу снять, если попросит. 

Дженсен потряс бокал, кубики льда звякнули.

— Знаешь, Джаред, ты такая легкая шипучка, веселые пузырьки, — медленно произнес Дженсен, задумчиво разглядывая раздетого Джареда. Его голос звучал ниже обычного, и Джаред замер, следя за движением его губ, боясь пропустить хоть слово. — Безобидная в общем-то. Думаешь, ах, какая забавная бурда. Делаешь глоток, другой, и вот уже пузырьки у тебя в крови, бегут по венам, подменяя кислород. И это больно, Джей. Правда больно, когда понимаешь, что все — ты шипучкозависим. Хочется взять генератор этих пузырьков, разобрать до винтика, собрать заново, под себя. Чтоб больше никому. Ты же не против, да? 

Джаред промолчал. Да и что ответить? Он стоит голый посреди Альфы-Центавры — трава-ковролин под ногами, звезды-лампочки над головой и Дженсен рядом. Что он там только что попросил? Снять кожу? Наконец-то!

Дженсен подошел, провел неожиданно горячими ладонями по плечам Джареда, по всей длине рук, по бокам. Очертил контур, как будто запоминал целое, прежде чем разбить. Джаред собрался озвучить эту мысль шуткой, но Дженсен приложил палец к его губам, запечатывая слова. 

— Шшш, слушай Джаред, — Дженсен дотронулся до виска Джареда. — Себя слушай. 

Так напрямую Дженсен еще никогда не командовал, и это показалось Джареду даже забавным. И почему бы не подыграть. Он же актер, черт побери! Да они оба актеры, сейчас они сами себе такой бенефис закатят.

Дженсен привлек его внимание поцелуем. В руках у него оказалась веревка, а Джаред и не заметил, когда тот ее взял. Настолько погрузился в свои мысли. Надо же! 

— Давай руки, Джей, чтоб не мешали. 

Джаред протянул Дженсену руки и смотрел, как аккуратно, виток за витком, веревка обхватывает его запястья, стягивает браслетами. Дженсен завязал замысловатый узел и вложил конец веревки в ладонь Джареда. 

Вот и все. Джаред закрыл глаза.

Дженсен трогал его везде, лапал беззастенчиво. Теребил соски, тер их, до болезненных ощущений, сдавливал, пускал быстрые молнии удовольствия. Они собирались в точке притяжения где-то внизу живота, крутились в шаровую, выжигали внутри голодную пустоту. Джаред хотел ответить, вернуть ласки, но веревка не позволила, удержала его, словно не кисти рук были связаны, а весь Джаред с ног до головы крепко обмотан. Так и стоял замерев, закрыв глаза, и принимал ласки. Беспомощно ахал, вздрагивал от неожиданных прикосновений, подставлялся под поцелуи.

И когда Дженсен прижался к нему со спины, обхватил его возбужденный член ладонью и начал дрочить, Джаред подался навстречу. Этого было мало, ничтожно мало. Ему оказалось настолько мало руки Дженсена на члене и настолько от этой руки становилось кайфово, что оргазм подкатил внезапно. Но Дженсен не дал, пережал член у основания:

— Не-не-не, торопливый какой.

А Джаред уже все, потерялся, его тащило, минуя волю, тело перехватило контроль. Он качал бедрами, выпрашивая ласку:

— Пожалуйста!

Дженсен довольно рассмеялся, тихо так, Джаред впитал его смех кожей. Всем собой. Почувствовал, как Дженсен его разворачивает, толкает в спину, понуждая податься вперед, опереться локтями о барную стойку, давит на поясницу, без слов приказывая прогнуться, подставиться.

Джаред послушался — прогнулся, подставился, выставил себя напоказ. Дженсен провел холодной, скользкой от смазки рукой между ягодиц, сжал мошонку, скользнул по стволу. Пальцы Дженсена, ловкие, сильные, опытные, разминали его, растягивали, заводили. Хотя куда уже больше. Джареду хотелось зло заорать, подстегивая:

— Да вставь уже! Выеби меня!!!

Дженсен опередил, вставил ему в рот два пальца, надавил на изнанку щеки, прижал язык:

— Соси! — и это почти ласково, на грани слышимости. Может, и не сказал ничего, может, Джаред все придумал. Восприятие сбоило, оглушало белым шумом. Ничего не существовало за пределами Джареда. И сам Джаред ширился, разрастался, его было много, он бес-ко-неч-ный.

Дженсен вынул пальцы из Джареда, стиснул его бедра, навалился долгожданной тяжестью, обжигающе горячий.

— Погнали!

Погнали, погнали, погнали.

Кто говорит? С кем говорит?

Нет никого. Тело свободно. Тело ничье.

Легко, невесомо парит.

Он бы улетел. У него руки — крылья. Но они связаны, веревка сковывает запястья.

— Отпусти себя, давай покричи! — приказал, чеканя слова в такт сбивающегося дыхания, Дженсен. И хлестко шлепнул Джареда по заднице.

Больно, блядь! Джаред дернулся, закричал громко, во все легкие, сжался на члене. 

На члене. Дженсен в нем. Он сжался на Дженсене. Из бесконечности в точку. И взорвался новой вселенной, рассыпался у ног Дженсена сверхновыми. 

Они лежали на ковролиновой траве, касаясь друг друга плечами.

— Джаред, эй, Джей, — позвал Дженсен.

Джаред неохотно кивнул, давая понять, что слышит.

— Ты невероятный, — продолжил Дженсен. – Как будто я тебя выдумал.

Джаред подумал, что все как раз наоборот, это Дженсен выдуманный, и тут обнаружил в ладони конец веревки, потянул его пальцами, и веревка спала. Джаред хмыкнул:

— Ты совсем не умеешь вязать, Дженсен.

Дженсен погладил Джареда по голове как маленького:

— А я научусь, Джей.


End file.
